Digi-Destiny
by Tenshi no Merodi
Summary: Yay! I finished it! I'm so happy! Please read!
1. Default Chapter

Hello everyone! I'm back! And I have to write something. I haven't been on the computer for 3 days! I'm just going to write now. Bye! Oh, and this is a _way _revised version of Digi-Destiny. 

!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@

Usagi was running down the streets of Tokyo when her communicator went off. She flipped the lid open to see Sailor Mars's disheveled face.

"Usagi! We need help now! There's a youma at the park!" 

"I'm busy. I'll be there as soon as possible." She turned it off just before she was blasted into the middle of the road. Usagi turned around and disintegrated the youma that was chasing her. She rushed off towards the park.

When she got there, the park was a mess. There were uprooted trees, bushes, and benches that looked like balls of twisted metal. When she saw the youma, she cringed. It had four arms, each a razor sharp blade. It was very tall, looked like moldy, rock-hard Jell-O, and stunk like there was no tomorrow. 

But when she saw the scouts, she nearly screamed. Mercury and Venus were out cold, with various cuts and bruises. Jupiter was still awake, but barely. Her leg was twisted in an unnatural position, definitely broken. Mars was the only one able to fight and Tuxedo Mask (I prefer Tuxedo Moron ^^) was nowhere to be seen. She crept behind the youma quietly, but Mars saw her.

"About time you got here! We needed help!" The youma turned around and Usagi groaned.

"There goes the element of surprise…" She muttered to herself. She whipped out her wand and took aim. But before she could attack, the youma got to her. It extended the blades and started to swipe at her. It hit her arm, abdomen, and thigh, leaving long, bloody gashes. She gasped in pain, but Mars made no move to help. It seemed that she took pleasure from watching Usagi get hurt. 

She tried to find her wand, but realized it was too far from her. The youma noticed but before it could attack, Usagi had somewhat painfully gotten to her wand. In a few seconds, the youma was dust. Mars and the now-awake Mercury and Venus then confronted Usagi.

"Where were you! We needed your help! Makoto would be fine if you had shown up!" Usagi opened her mouth to speak, but Minako cut her off.

"I agree with Raye. You were being a regular Odango Atama!" 

"I was being…" She was cut off again, this time by Ami.

"You were probably flirting with Motoki!" Usagi looked shocked. But just then, Tuxedo Mask stepped out of the shadows.

"Mamo-chan! Please help!" He only stared at her coldly. To her surprise, he slapped her with such force that her head snapped to the side. He walked over to Raye's side.

"Don't call me Mamo-chan. You don't deserve to. You're just a whiny b****. I don't see how you could think I loved you." Then Raye walked to her.

"We have all decided to kick you out of the team. I would be a much better leader and Queen than you could ever be. Now hand over the crystal (I forgot the name again!)!" Usagi stepped back.

"No! You no longer have pure hearts! It would kill you!" 

"That's just an excuse! MARS FLAME SNIPER!" Mercury and Venus followed example.

"VENUS LOVE & BEAUTY SHOCK!"

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!" The attacks all hit her, but a silver glow prevented her from getting injured. The glow grew stronger and stronger, and a nine-pointed star with a silver crescent moon appeared on her forehead.

"She's becoming Cosmos!" Tuxedo Mask looked about ready to pee his pants. Just then, the glow subsided. A very different person stood there.

Sailor Cosmos stood in the place of Usagi. She was taller and her hair was a whitish-blond. It was longer and put up in twin heart-shaped odangos with two braided streams of hair coming out. Her eyes were darker and held wisdom, betrayal, and pain. Her fuku was different, too. Her choker was silver with a nine-pointed star in the center. She didn't have the sailor thingy, and her bodice was sleeveless. It was silver and had a royal blue bow. Her skirt was black and lined with silver. Her boots were higher and stopped a few inches above her knees. They were black with blue lining. She was holding a tall staff that looked like Saturn's glaive (this is my version ^^). She started to speak in a cold voice.

"I have something to tell you. Usagi Tsukino was just an act. She never really existed, since she was just my disguise. And since you dared to attack me, I will strip you of your powers." She called out a crystal and started chanting in lunarien. The senshi and TM started glowing their respective planetary colors. Cosmos stopped chanting and started to speak.

"Flame Crystal of Mars, come to me!" A red crystal emerged from Raye's chest and floated to Cosmos.

"Ice Crystal of Mercury, come to me!" A crystal that resembled a snowflake floated to her.

"Crystal of Love, come to me!" A heart-shaped crystal floated over.

"Lighting Flower, come to me!" A green, flower-shaped crystal appeared.

"Golden Crystal, come to me!" TM smirked at her.

"You can't take the Golden crystal. It belongs to the earth prince only." Now it was Cosmos's turn to smirk.

"The Golden Crystal was part of the Silver Crystal two-thousand years ago. You have also been rejected be Gaia as the guardian of earth." The Golden Crystal floated over. Cosmos then disappeared. 


	2. Meeting the Others

Hello everyone! How was my first chapter? I hope you liked it. I have to hurry and finish this chapter so I can kill my brother. He slapped me on the back, really hard too. And to make it worse, we were at the sunny beach for two hours, and I need only 15 minutes to burn. Get the point? I'll quit rambling now. 

@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@

Cosmos screamed as she fell through the portal to a clearing in the middle of a forest. After a few seconds of recovering from the 10-foot fall, she stood up. She detransformed, but she was still taller and her hair was the same. Then another portal opened and Pluto stepped out.

"Hello Usagi-hime. I'm sorry about what happened. I only just saw it." She bowed her head, ashamed. Usagi stepped forward to console the older woman.

"Don't worry, Puu. It wasn't your fault. So don't feel guilty." Pluto smiled softly.

"It's like you to forgive everyone. But I have some things for you." She held out her hand and gave Usagi three things. Usagi looked at them questioningly. 

"What are these?"

"This is your D-3, crest, and tag. Your crest is the one of justice and serenity. And this is your Digi-partner."

"A Digi-what?" A small, black, cat-like creature walked out of the shadows.

"In the digital world, there are creatures like me called Digimon. And there are a few people, like you, who have a Digimon partner. I'm called Shadowmon" Usagi nodded. Pluto looked at her.

"I have to go. In a few seconds, you will meet one of the other Digi-destined. He will take you to the others." Pluto opened a portal and disappeared. And true to her words, a boy came running into the clearing.

"Who are you?" Usagi walked over to him.

"My name is Usagi Tsukino. I assume you're a Digi-destined?" He looked shocked.

"How did you know about the Digi-destined?" Usagi laughed softly.

"I'm also a Digi-destined (from now on, it's Digi-d)." He looked amazed for a second. Then he shook his head.

"I'm Tai Yagami. Come on, I'll take you to meet the other Digi-d." He drug her off through the forest to where there were ten other kids. They all looked up when he burst through the trees.

"You won't believe this, but there's another Digi-d!"

"What! How?" A blond boy with wild hair looked bewildered. Tai shrugged.

"I don't know. Usagi, this is Matt, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Kari, my little sister, T.K, Yolei, Davis, Ken, and Cody. They're all Digi-d. Everyone, this is Usagi." They all greeted her and Usagi bounced off to the girls, making quick friends. 


	3. Surprises

Konnichiwa Minna-san! How was my last chapter? I hope it was okay. I went to the pool again. I swear! I'll burn if it's cloudy and rainy! I'm red as a fire truck. I find it very annoying. And my nose is sunburned! I'll just write now.

Disclaimer: I can't say it! (Looks at mean lawyers, who advance on her) Fine! Idon'townSailorMoonorDigimoninanywayshapeorform!

Ages

Usagi/first gen. Digi-d: 16

Second gen. Digi-d (minus Yolei+Cody): 13

Yolei: 14

Cody: 11

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Usagi smiled inwardly as she chatted with the other girls. 'Finally, true friends.' Just as she thought that, there was a roar. She turned around and stared at the cockroach-lizard youma mix for a second. Then she thought, 'That is disgusting.' She pulled out a silver and black, star shaped broach.

"SILVER COSMOS POWER! MAKE-UP!" It was over as quick as it started. The youma looked at her and growled. 

"You must come with me. My master wants you!" Usagi rolled her eyes, shocking everyone watching.

"It's always like that. Some new enemy either wants to destroy me or have me for his bride. It gets rather annoying. You can tell your master that I'm not going anywhere with a cockroach." It growled again and leapt at her. Cosmos grinned.

"It looks like you wanna fight. STARLIGHT DESTRUCTION!" She pulled out a long staff that was taller than her and slammed it into the ground. A sliver sphere with golden stars shot at the youma, giving it no time to dodge. But instead of disintegrating, it exploded, with green goo flying everywhere. She looked at her fuku and wrinkled her nose.

"That's the last time I use that attack on cockroach youma's." She turned to the others and grinned sheepishly. 

"I guess I better explain." They all nodded. Cosmos looked at the goo covered Digi-d and cringed. She whispered something and the goo disappeared. Everyone looked relieved, but then looked to Cosmos.

All right. Sit down, 'cause this is a sort of long story. A thousand years ago, there was a kingdom on the moon." To her surprise, no one said anything. 

"There was a princess, Serenity, her twin, and her younger brother. Serenity and her brothers both spent half their time on the moon and half their time on a distant star, where their father was from. Serenity was the wielder of the Cosmic Crystal, her twin the wielder of the Hoshi (star) Crystal, and her other brother the wielder of the true Ginzuishou. When Serenity turned 14, her mother betrothed her to Prince Endymion of Earth. She was against this, because he was a lazy jerk who wanted nothing more than to go to bed with her. But it was known that he was having an affair with Princess Raye of Mars. On her 15th birthday, she met someone at the ball. Much to her surprise, he was Raye's sister and her twin's best friend (I wonder who ^_^). She slowly fell in love with him and he fell in love with her. But a year later, they were attacked by Mettilla, the senshi, and Endymion. They were all killed in battle, but Queen Serenity sent them all to the future after sealing Mettilla up. That is where Serenity was betrayed by her senshi and Endymion again." Everyone looked shocked, before recognition hit them.

"You're Serenity, aren't you?" Usagi smiled softly.

"Watashi wa Princess Serenity, Tsukino Usagi, and Sailor Cosmos, Queen of the stars." Now they looked positively shocked, but something seemed wrong with T.K and Matt. They looked like they had one hell of a headache. Usagi was about to rush over, as was Kari, when whatever hit them passed. But they both looked at Usagi, recognition in their eyes.

"Imouto!"

"Ane-chan!"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

How was that? And in case you don't know, Imouto and Ane-chan/san/sama are different forms of sister.


	4. More Surprises

Hello everyone. I don't feel all that great right now. I've been eating chicken for days, and I hate chicken. I'm just gonna write now.

Ages still apply.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except a toy cat and a ball of lint. Do you think I would own any anime! 

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

"Imouto!"

"Ane-chan!" Usagi looked confused, as did the others, before launching herself at the two, confusing the others even more. She turned to them and grinned.

"It appears that you already know my brothers. Prince Yamato and Prince Takeru (I will only have the Japanese names for their royal titles)." Then she got a thoughtful look before pulling out the Cosmic Crystal. She whispered something, and to everyone's shock, they began to glow. Mimi was glowing orange-yellow, Sora was glowing orange, Yolei was glowing sky blue, Kari was glowing a silverish-red, Tai was glowing fiery red, Ken was glowing dark blue, Joe was glowing silver-blue, Davis was glowing silver-green, and Cody was glowing a silver-orange. Usagi's grin got wider. 

"I finally found the others! Princess Mimi of the Sun, Princess Sora of Venus, Princess Hikari of Mars, Princess Miyako of Earth, Prince Taichi of Mars, Prince Ken of Mercury, Prince Jyou (sp?) of Neptune, Prince Daisuki of Jupiter, and Prince Iori of Sirius (a star)." At that, Mimi squealed happily. 

"I'm a princess! I'm so lucky!" Usagi smiled.

"Would you like your memories back?" Everyone nodded vigorously. Usagi pulled out the crystal again. It glowed brightly, then disappeared. Usagi collapsed when it did. Everyone rushed forward.

"Are you alright?" Usagi nodded sleepily. 

"I just overused the crystal. It does draw from my power, and I've used it too much in the last few hours." After she said that, a troubled Yolei confronted her.

"Endymion and the senshi betrayed you again." It was a statement, not a question. Usagi nodded, her eyes glazed over with unshed tears. She wiped them away. 

"It was destined to happen. But I have something to give you." She held out her hands and willed the Golden Crystal out. She handed it to Yolei, who looked absolutely shocked.

"The Golden Crystal? Why are you giving it to me?"

"Since Gaia rejected Endymion as Prince of Earth, it was to go to you. You are the new guardian of Earth." She then pulled out the Flame Crystal, the Ice Crystal, the Lightning Flower, and the Crystal of Love. She somehow split the Flame Crystal in half and handed a piece to Kari and Tai. She handed the Crystal of Love to Sora, the Lightning flower to Daisuki, and the Ice Crystal to Ken. Then, a woman with purple robes and black hair appeared.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

How was that? Not much of a cliffhanger. Too bad. I'm gonna go to bed now. 


	5. 

Hello everyone! How was my last chapter? I'm hoping to get at least two chapters a day out now. It's finally Thanksgiving break! And I got out early because I had a cold. Please enjoy this chapter!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"I am Lady Akana, Mistress of Darkness. I want you to know that Endymion and the senshi are on the side of evil now. We will succeed in killing you!" She disappeared. Usagi stood there, her eyes wide in shock. Kari went to her side.

"O genki desu ka?" Usagi nodded.

"Daijoubu. But I can't believe she's back! Selene sealed her in the end of the universe!" Kari nodded, remembering suddenly.

"An entity stronger than Chaos and Beryl combined. Selene used the power of all the planetary crystals to do that. Do you have any clue as to how she got free?" Usagi shook her head, but then froze.

"The senshi freed her. They have evil in their hearts, and all of that evil could free her. They really want to kill me." Shadowmon walked up to her.

"There is no doubt that she boosted their powers. You will need the power of the outer senshi in this battle." Usagi closed her eyes.

"I know. I need to get back to my dimension and bring them here." She turned to the others with a grim expression on her face.

"I have to go back to my dimension and bring the outer senshi here. This is going to be a tough fight, and we need all the help we can get. And currently, those of you without your crystals are powerless. I will be back soon." Usagi disappeared.

She reappeared in her dimension only to see something horrible. Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto were fighting the senshi, and losing badly at that. She transformed and spread out two large, white wings. She raced towards them as fast as she could, but to no avail. For the first time, the side of good lost. The senshi disappeared, laughing at how simple it was to defeat them. Usagi hovered over the dying forms of her senshi, sobbing with grief. Uranus smiled softly at her.

"Don't be sad koneko. It was supposed to happen." She got similar words from the others. Her eyes widened, more tears spilling over.

"You can't die! I need you!" Pluto looked at her, tears in her eyes too.

"I'm so sorry, Cosmos-hime. I never saw this in the timestream. But we will be reborn in your new dimension. But you must have the new Guardian of Time soon, or all worlds will be destroyed. I'm sorry…" She went limp, and faded away in a shower of maroon sparkles, leaving behind a garnet orb. The others also went slack, leaving behind the Silence Glaive, a sword, and a mirror. There was also a purple crystal, a teal crystal, and a sandy yellow crystal. Cosmos picked up these objects, and disappeared for a second time.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! 


	6. We lost four senshi

Hello everyone! I think I'm doing pretty well for this story. If I'm lucky, I can finish by Tuesday. Oh, and thank you Lil Moony Gal. I could really use a magical cookie and a wish-granting sock. Could the cookie be chocolate chip?

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Usagi walked through a portal and appeared next to the others. Matt and T.K walked up to her.

"Why are you back so soon? And where are the outers?" Usagi looked at him with hardened eyes.

"They're dead. Akana sent the senshi to kill them." Joe looked at her with disbelief. 

"Michi is dead? Iie! It can't be! I swear, I will kill her!" Usagi looked at him, her eyes softening a little bit.

"I'm sorry. If I had gotten to them sooner, she wouldn't be dead. But these are yours now." She handed him the teal crystal and the mirror. He excepted them gratefully and hid them somewhere. But everyone else was shocked. How could the outers be defeated so easily? Tai expressed his thoughts.

"How could the outers be defeated by the inner senshi? 

They were way stronger than your inner court." "Usagi looked him 

squarely in the eye, causing a fait blush that went unnoticed by everyone else.

"As Shadowmon said earlier, their powers were probably boosted by Akana. Do you remember Chaos?" He nodded and she continued. "She is stronger than Chaos and Mettilla combined. She can destroy whole galaxies with very little power. Her power is probably weaker, but not for long. This is going to be a very hard fight. She also has Endymion on her side, and he's pretty powerful without the Golden Crystal." She went silent, letting everyone think. After awhile, she spoke up.

"When do we go to the real world?" Everyone stood up.

"We can leave now. We just need to find a television (you know those T.V thingies?). Usagi closed her eyes, concentrating. A second later, her eyes snapped open. She looked rather alarmed.

"Apparently, there are none. There isn't a single one in the Digi-world."

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Should I leave it here? (Tenshi looks at angry readers who are armed to the bone):Chuckles nervously: I guess not. Enjoy!

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

"NANI!" All the Digi-d looked either pissed off or surprised. Usagi sighed softly.

"Akana destroyed them all. She also made a spell the will keep us from being able to teleport. Until she is defeated, we will have to stay here. 


	7. Ouch

Hello everyone! I'm really happy. My cold is practically gone. I just drank too much orange juice ^_^. I want suggestions for my next few chapters. I'm slowly running out of ideas. Help!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Usagi screeched as she fell over a rock while looking for shelter. She stood up and growled. Shadowmon looked at her.

"I thought only animals growled." Usagi glared at her, making the small Digimon back up.

"Sorry." Usagi nodded and started to walk forwards, only to run into a thick tree branch. As she lay on the ground, one could occasionally hear mutters and curses.

Tai and Kari had much more success. They had found a large cave, but they had to find the others. To their surprise, Usagi ran out of the forest, a laughing Shadowmon following. Tai saw Usagi's hair out of the braids and the dirt and twigs in it. He merely raised an eyebrow. Usagi glared at him.

"Don't ask. You do, there will be terrible consequences." Tai opened his mouth, most likely to ask what happened, but Usagi continued to glare.

"How would you like to have all your hair burnt to the roots?" He whimpered and walked as far away from the pissed hime as possible. A few seconds later the others joined them. Usagi looked at them.

"How did you find us?" Mimi shrugged.

"I have no clue. I just walked this way." She got the same answers from the others. Then, there was a crackle of thunder. Usagi jumped and it started to pour. Usagi sighed.

"This is not my day. But at least it couldn't get any worse." Just as she said that, she noticed the others were in the cave, only a little wet. It had also started to rain harder. She sighed and walked into the cave. Tai noticed her soaking wet and blushed. Her clothed were soaked, of course, but they were nearly transparent and her shirt clung to her deadly curves (Dirty thoughts! ^_^;). She shot a fireball out of her hands and started a large fire in the center of the cave. To his dismay, she stared to dry quickly. She undid her hair and it fell in shimmering waves to her ankles. He continued to stare at her while she was talking with the other girls.

Usagi noticed him staring at her, as did the other girls. Sora and Mimi smiled mischievously.

"I think Tai likes you." Usagi blushed softly. Kari looked at her brother and grinned also.

"Yep! He definitely likes you." Usagi blushed harder as they continued to tease her.

Matt walked over to Tai and looked to see what he was staring at. When he realized that it was his sister, he also smiled and nudged him.

"You like my sister, don't ya." Tai nodded, and blushed a shade of red that seemed impossible.

"It's sort of hard not to. She's kind, beautiful, and strong." Matt nodded.

"That's my sister for you. She's always been like that, even though she was betrayed twice." His voice hardened. The two continued to talk, though Tai was still staring at her.

Then, there was a tremendous roar. Usagi stared into the rain that was impossible to see through. She used some magic to see the youma. It was hideous. The top half of it looked like a wolf, with claws about six inches long. The bottom half looked like a combination of a lion and a werewolf. The fur was shaggy and a rusty brownish-gold. Altogether, it was freaky. Usagi transformed into Cosmos. The youma looked at her.

"You are to come with me now. My master wants you." Usagi rolled her eyes.

"Jeez! Do all youma's have a copy of the same brain? You always say the same thing!" Wolf-boy and the Digi-d had some _very_ large sweatdrops form on the back of their heads. But without warning, the youma jumped above her and brought its claws down. Cosmos jumped back, but still got slashed on the chest. She gasped in pain (from the slash and from what happens if women get hit there). The youma jumped behind her and hit her on the back, leaving four, very large gashes there. The Digi-d tried to move forward, but found they were frozen in place. Usagi pulled out her want painfully.

"Starlight destruction." She whispered softly. The silver sphere rushed towards it, causing the youma to shriek something before disappearing. Usagi promptly fainted on the spot, the rain spreading her blood over her fuku. Tai rushed forward, since he was now able to move. He picked her up and walked into the cave. He laid her down gently as the others crowded around her.

"What are we going to do? There's nothing we could use to fix her wounds." Yolei walked forward when Cody said this. She pulled out the Golden Crystal and stood over Cosmos's bloody form. It started to glow softly, and sealed up her wounds most of the way. She turned to the others.

"That's the most I could do for now. All her wounds should be healed by tomorrow." They all decided to go to sleep, but Tai stayed by her side the entire night.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Please review! It's not mandatory though. I just like reading them. 


	8. 

Hello everyone. My cold came back and I've been up all night. I might as well write. I've also lost my voice, so I can't talk. Don't you think it's fun to be sick on Thanksgiving! *_*

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

The next morning, everyone woke up to see a hyperactive Usagi bouncing around outside the cave and an embarrassed Shadowmon watching them. They looked at the creature quizzically. She stared right back.

"Do not ask me a thing. She woke up and started acting crazy." Usagi stopped and glared at her.

"I resent that! I'm just bored! I've been up forever!" 

"Right. Then what were you doing an hour ago? Sleeping!" They watched the two fight (Sorta like Usagi and Raye). Then a man appeared.

"Hello Usako. Happy to see me?" Usagi turned around and stared at the man before turning red with anger.

"Endymion! You kusottare!" Endymion looked mildly surprised.

"Amazing. You learned a new word." Usagi glared at him, her eyes two chips of ice.

"Well, Haruka rubbed off on me. Now zakkenayo!" Endymion growled at her.

"I will not be brushed off like that. You will come with me now!" He threw a barrage of black roses at her. She did a couple of back-flips and evaded them all. She smirked at the bakayaro prince.

"You should practice some more. You're losing your touch." Endymion swooped down with his sword and got ready to hit her when a light green energy attack hit him. He turned around clutching his side and saw Yolei, AKA Sailor Earth. His eyes widened slightly when he saw Neo Sailor Mars, Sailor Sun, and Neo Sailor Venus.

"So you're all here. That's not fair, five against one. I'll just even it out." He smirked evilly, and the dark senshi appeared. Usagi groaned softly before erasing all emotions from her face.

"I saw you kill the outer senshi. Yurusunai!" She transformed and once again brought out her huge white wings. Tai gasped at the vision in front of him, for she looked like a tenshi. Raye glared at her.

"The outers were just obstacles that needed to be disposed of. Our true target was you. You stole all the glory and took our powers away from us!"

"You attacked me! You swore loyalty to me on the moon and I had every right to take your powers!" The senshi stared at her for a second before bowing their heads.

"You are right. You had every right to take our powers. Can you ever forgive us?" Usagi stared at Jupiter a second before smiling, not realizing what was going on. The senshi walked towards her slowly until they were only two feet away. But then Jupiter jumped behind her and grabbed her throat. Usagi's eyes widened in surprise. The others tried to get to her, but there was a barrier surrounding them. Endymion and the senshi disappeared with the now unconscious Usagi. 


	9. Battle and Confessions

Hello everyone! I want you to know that this is most likely the last chapter. I might have another one. But you have to review and tell me if you liked this! My muse wants you to. Everyone, I want you to meet Silver-chan.

Silver: Hello! I'm Silver-chan and I'm not really a muse. I just annoy Tenshi so I can have sugar!

Tenshi: Shuddup. She's always on a sugar rush. Now read!

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Usagi bit back a scream as she was once again fired at with both magical and physical attacks. She was already bruised and bloody, low in energy and hope. And she couldn't defend herself because they had chained her to the wall and taken her locket. She was hit with a punch in the gut and as she coughed up blood, she hoped that help was on the way.

Tai, Matt, and TK stared at the spot where Usagi disappeared with despair. Kari walked up to her brother.

"Don't worry. We will find them and get Usagi back." When she said that, Pluto appeared.

"See? I told you so!" Pluto smiled at the younger girl.

"Hello. I found out what happened, but I can only take some of you with to fight. Meaning those who are related to the senshi of Mars, Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter, and the prince of Earth. I can also take you two," She said, indicating Matt and TK. Mimi, Cody, and Izzy started grumbling. Joe just sighed and looked at those who got to fight.

"Just make sure that you kill them. I don't want Michi's death to be in vain." They nodded and stepped through the portal. Mimi looked at the two.

"What're we supposed to do until they get back?" She started to grin evilly. When the three saw the look on her face and saw her pull out different cosmetics from her bag, they scurried to get away. But it was to no avail, because Mimi had caught them and tied them up with strong rope, courtesy of Pluto. 

TK, Matt, Tai, Kari, Ken, Sora, Davis, and Yolei piled out of the portal. They caught sight of the senshi, Endymion, and Akana. Then they saw the broken tenshi, Usagi. She looked terrible. She was covered in burns from fire and electricity. She had many deep cuts, and in some places, she was blue from Mercury's ice attack. The girls transformed, and the boys shifted to their prince forms, which looked somewhat like Endymion's armor, only in their respective colors. 

"It looks like you made it in time to watch us kill the Tsuki-hime. I think you might enjoy that." She nodded to Endymion, who readied a large ball of dark energy. Akana looked at them.

"If you attack, we will kill her. Come here now." They walked over, but when they were within range, Tai rammed a glowing sword through her stomach. She stared at them for a second, before closing her eyes most likely for the last time.

"Good riddance, b****." He pulled out the sword and it disappeared. Sailor Earth walked to Endymion and pulled out her bow.

"This is a fight I've been looking forward to all millennia." As the two engaged in battle, Daisuke fought with Jupiter, Sora fought with Venus, Ken fought with Mercury, and the last four fought with Mars, who was keeping them from Usagi.

"Just get out of the way!" Yamato yelled at Mars. She looked at him with mirth.

"Why would I want to do that?" Mars shouldn't have resisted, because in a few seconds, she was on her back unable to get up, thanks to the red energy beams wrapped around her. 

"Never mess with a pissed off Prince of Mars." Taichi ran over to Usagi and sliced the ropes off. He caught her before she hit the ground.

"Are you all right?" He asked, concern evident in his voice. Usagi chuckled weakly.

"Nothing a little rest won't cure. I'm just…" Before she could finish her sentence, she gasped with pain. Tai looked at her, concern and worry in his eyes.

"Usa? What's wrong?" Usagi moaned softly in pain before answering.

"Akana has my crys… AAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" She let out a heart-wrenching scream before going limp in his arms. Neo Mars, Takeru, and Yamato immediately started to head over, but the others couldn't since they were still fighting.

"What's wrong with my sister! Why did she scream!" Taichi looked at the frantic Takeru.

"I don't know. But I think Akana is still alive. She has Usa's crystal." They heard a voice behind them.

"So you finally figured out I'm alive. Do you think a simple sword could kill me? I am darkness itself!" Yamato, Taichi, and Takeru glared at her.

"Give that crystal back! You can't control it!"

"I may not be able to control it, but I can use it against the Tsuki-hime." She squeezed the crystal, causing Usagi to moan louder. Taichi stared at Akana, then at Usagi, then pulled out his sword.

"I will kill you for hurting Usa!" Akana smirked, sending chills down their spines, and started to gather energy in the palms of her hands.

"You know, I seriously doubt it. DARK DESTRUCTION!" The large ball of evil energy rushed at him, but he was pushed out of the way. He looked up and gasped at the figure.

"No! Usa!" He rushed forward and caught her descending body. He stared at her, tears in her eyes.

"Why'd you do that? Why did you sacrifice yourself for me?" Usagi coughed slightly.

"Love's a funny thing. Ai Shiteru…" Her body went limp. Taichi shook his head, tears spilling down his face.

"Iie! I don't want you to die! I love you…" As her breathing pattern grew shallow, he stood up. A dark red aura surrounded him. He looked at Akana, his eyes void of any emotion. 

"You don't deserve to live, even sealed at the end of the universe. You will die." He closed his eyes and concentrated on his crystal and ki. Akana gasped at the size of his attack, and he wasn't even halfway through with creating it. She hurriedly shot a few balls of ki at him, but a shield that swirled different colors surrounded him. Akana looked around, and realized that the senshi and Endymion were dead. She then found herself unable to move.

"What the hell?" She saw the attack speeding at her. It hit, and without even a scream, she was gone. Taichi knelt down and gently picked up the Cosmic Crystal. He placed it over her, where it disappeared into her body. Slowly, Usagi opened her eyes and looked around in confusion. The next thing she knew, a pair of soft lips covered hers.

'Wow.' That was her only thought before she responded.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

I hope you liked this. It was a little longer than usual, but I'm sure you don't mind. REVIEW!!!!!!


	10. I finished!

Hi everyone! I'm back! Happy New Year. It's finally 2002. That makes me feel so old. I'm only fourteen! I got a new computer today. I'm bored so I'm gonna write now. R&R!

!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!

Mimi watched the group as they walked out of the portal. She noticed that Tai and Usagi both looked extremely happy, Kari and Yolei were grinning, Davis and Ken looked a little surprised, and Matt and T.K were looking slightly annoyed. Then they caught sight of Joe, Izzy, and Cody. There was a shocked silence before they burst out laughing.

"OMG Mimi! What did you do to them?" Mimi looked happy at their reactions.

"I just gave them a makeover. But I think Cody would look better with the pink lipstick, don't you?" Usagi looked over them carefully.

"Yeah. But you did a pretty good job. I never thought a male would look so good in makeup." Joe sighed.

"This is humiliating." Mimi then turned to Kari and Yolei.

"I have a question. Why are you two grinning?" 

"After we destroyed Akana, Tai and Usagi kissed like there was no tomorrow." 

"And I got some pretty good pictures."

"I gotta see them!" Tai blushed.

"You won't see them 'cause I'm destroying them!" Mimi scowled at him.

"You're no fun." Usagi shook her head.

"No, that's not true. We just don't want anyone to have any blackmail material." Tai nodded. Usagi yawned widely.

"I think it's time to go home. I could use some rest." T.K looked at the three who were tied up.

"I also think that they might want loose." They nodded vigorously. He made a move to untie them, but Kari stopped him.

"Just a second. I need a few pictures." After getting 10-15 pictures, the three were free to go.

"How are we supposed to get this stuff off?" All of a sudden, they were doused with icy water. 

"Thank you Ken. I really needed to get wet."

"You're welcome." Usagi was about to call for Pluto when she appeared. She smiled at the group. Usagi grinned.

"Perfect timing. Can you open a portal?" The older woman nodded. She turned to the victims of Mimi.

"I have to agree with Usagi. You looked pretty good with makeup on." She tossed a video to Mimi.

"Here. It's a video you can show to their parents." The three groaned before walking through the portal. 


End file.
